Pokémon: Thunder Yellow
by WanderingMagician
Summary: Follow Red, a silent trainer with a pained past, as he travels trough Kanto looking for a purpose in life with his two friends; Green Oak, an Arrogant newbie, and Blue, a sweet, but strong-willed, girl. AND a Pikachu. Can't forget the Pikachu. [Burningleafshipping]
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokémon Thunder Yellow Version! Chapter 1**_  
__  
_** ********************_

It was a dark, chilly october night in Pallet Town, around 4 years ago, when a scream was heard.  
That night was cloudy for Red, but he could remember the scene quite clearly..  
And it haunted him every night.  
He was playing with Blue and Green when it happened. His little six-year old mind couldn't proccess it correctly, but he recognized the voices anyway.  
_"Mommy? Daddy? Is that you_?" He remembered asking Oak(who was watching the three play )  
Oak got up quickly if he remembered correctly, and looked at his Grandson Green

_"Green, take care of them. I'll be right back."_  
Without leaving any explanation, the professor left, leaving three confused youngsters.  
Young Red looked at Blue.  
_"What Happened?"_  
His friend shook his head.  
_"I don't know."_  
** ********************************

Not much later, he received the news: His father was killed by a rampaging Tauros while trying to protect his mother, who screamed to the heavens for help.  
Fortunately, Oak arrived just in time to capture the Tauros before it killed Anna too.  
Red cried for days, locking himself on his room with a Pikachu plush and not leaving even to eat.  
It took the whole town to convince him to leave, but the change already happened.  
The fun, loving child had turned into a cold, silent one who gave even his mother the creeps.  
His friends had given up on him after a few weeks, but he honestly didn't care.  
All he needed was himself.  
Anything else would abandon him.  
** ***************4 years later, Red, Blue and Green are 10 each********  
Today was the day.  
After 4 long years, it was finally the day.  
He could finally leave on his Journey!  
Red had to confess he was excited. So many possibilities! He could fly around on a Charizard, or...  
Red, Focus.  
Ahem, as i was saying, he slowly got off his bed, rubbing his eyes slightly and giving a silent yawn. Red got up and walked to his closet, opening it. He picked his usual attire, his usual Red Hat (Oh, the Irony) and walked to the bathroom.  
After he was done with all the morning stuff, he walked downstairs, aknowledging his mother with a cold nodd. She smiled at him.  
"Good Morning, Sweety!"

Her smile faltered for a second.  
"Today is your day, Sweetheart! Are you packed? Do you have your underwear? Oh, i'll miss you so much!"  
Red nodded.

He then procceeded to walk outside, the morning sun ''embracing'' his pale skin. Everyone in town seemed to look at him, but they were insignificant to him.  
The Soon-to-be-Trainer walked slowly, his cold eyes staring anyone who got close to him.

The Pokémon Lab. was nearby, and it took him around 15 minutes to walk there.  
Deep breath...  
Right.  
Red opened the door slowly, attracting the eyes of all who were inside, including Blue, Green and Oak.  
"Ah, hello Red! How is your morning?" Asked the smiling old man kindly.  
Silence.  
Red walked to them, each step filled with confidence.  
More silence.  
Oak looked at the tree deep in though.  
'They used to be such great friends... Now look at them.'  
After Red separated from the Group, fights kept erupting between Green and Blue, who quickly became "Enemies", so to speak.

"Gramps?"  
"Professor?"  
Oak snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Ah, yes. Here!" He pointed towards the Pokéballs on a table nearby.  
Green snorted.  
"The three starters, right? We know about them."  
The Professor laughed.  
"No, No.. these are quite special. There's an Eevee, a Clefairy and a Pikachu. It's my surprise to you three; think of it as a gift."  
Their eyes widened.  
"Cool." was what Green and Blue said.  
"..." Guess who. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Thunder Yellow**

** XxX**  
Red found his decision quite easy , actually. Pikachu would provide him with a great Eletric Pokémon when it evolved, fair and simple. A Raichu's Thunder could defeat even the strongest of Pokémons... Except for Ground types.  
He had momentarily considered the Versatibility that an Eevee could provide him, but went against it: The Pikachu just represented more advantages for his team.  
So, without even a word (As usual...) the Raven with Ruby eyes took a step forward, the sound echoing around the silent laboratory as all kept their eyes on him, watching for his next choice.  
Which was useless for most, anyway. Most of those scientist wouldn't battle Pokémon so soon.  
Oak smiled at him kindly.  
"So, Red, have you made your decision?"  
He was met with a nod and silence as answers. As expected.  
Red took another step forward, then another, until he was standing right in front of the table, staring at the three Pokéballs with the same cold eyes.  
Slowly, he moved his hand to the one in the middle, which he thought should contain Pikachu, seeing as there was a Lightning drawn on it  
"So, Red, do you want Pikachu as your starter Pokémon?"  
Same answer.  
The elderly Professor chuckled at the boy's antics, if you could cald it that.  
"Right, You can take him. Would you mind waiting for some time?" Asked Oak, his brown eyes turning to the remaining teens. Red scoffed, but nodded, sitting at a nearly chair and resting his chin on his hand.  
It took time, but Green finally decided on taking the Eevee; Just as he expected. Blue seemed happy with Clefairy, whom she named Lily the moment she touched the Pokéball.  
It wasn't that good of a name, on his oppinion, but he'd keep quiet.  
Of course.  
After that, Green and Blue started to discuss which Pokémon was stronger, which obviously led them to a fight. Hooray for that.  
He sighed, getting up slowly and yawning silently. The Pokémon Professor took a glance at Red, before looking back at Green and Blue.  
"So, i see you have all chosen your Pokémon." It wasn't a question. The tree younglings nodded.  
"Hm. Now, I'd like to request something from the three of you." Continued Oak, drawing the Raven's attention.  
"...?" Which was his version of "What?"  
Green groaned.  
"What is it, gramps?"  
The Professor walked to the little table he had, and picked up 3 DS-Like things, that had Pokédex carved on them. Red quickly got up.  
"These are the PokéDexes, my latest creation. They record information on any Pokémon you see, and even more when you catch it. "  
Red stared in admiration, while Green and Blue looked at it in contentment.  
"I'm giving them to you three." He handed Red his Pokédex, which he put onto his pocket. "So that you can" He Gave Green his, Who thanked him happily."Fullfill my dream of." He gave Blue hers, who smiled widely. "Of seeing all Pokémon in the world."  
Red nodded, same expression ever, while Green and Blue fought over who would do it first.  
Red snickered at their childishness: It would obviously be him!  
"I'll fullfill your dream, Gramps!" Green stated, contently.  
Oak smiled in response.  
"I don't doubt it. But, I have one more request."  
The tree Youngsters looked at him curious.  
"Yeah?" "Hm, Gramps?" "..."  
The Professor smiled.  
"I'd like you three to travel together."

"WHAT?" Came the 2 outbursts. Red looked as indiferent as ever.  
On his defence, in his Oppinion 0 times 2 still equals zero.  
Oak smiled.  
"Now that's settled, have fun!"  
And he promptly pushed The teens outside.


End file.
